


♂分化♂

by panda_n_rabbit



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_n_rabbit/pseuds/panda_n_rabbit
Summary: ABO强制标记





	♂分化♂

**Author's Note:**

> 胖远用停车场。  
> 本文作者：冷水江。

樊振东分化得猝不及防。

林高远刚进门就感觉腿一软，几次吐息间心跳就开始加速，他努力地想往后撤去喊人，步伐却总是迈不动，甚至只想去敲开小隔间的门。

那是生理的本能。

林高远不得不颓唐地承认，自己就是一个Omega。

拎回来的零食已经散了一地，里面还有几瓶饮料，落地的响声显然不算小。林高远感觉到自己信息素已经蔓延开来，前是刚分化的樊振东，后是未知的不知道何时会来的人。

“靠。”林高远狠狠地掐了一把大腿，定了定神，扑到床边，从床底勾出一盒抑制剂，忍着迷乱拆了包装就等着注射完之后立刻出门去找队医，然而还没来得及做到这一切，就听见小隔间的门砰地拍在墙上，刚回头就被人扑倒在了床上。

“高远……”樊振东的体温太烫了，霸道的信息素立刻席卷了周身的空气，迫着林高远体内散发的甜腻的气味瞬间变得格外的浓郁。

一片空白。林高远呆愣着，感觉到身体一寸寸软了下去，而下身已经是一片泥泞。年轻的alpha还不知道怎么挑起情人的欲望，但是本能让他一手制住林高远勉强抗拒的胳膊，一手直接探进裤沿，直接带动人类最原始的诉求。

“樊振东……”林高远挣扎着要坐起身，意外地没有受到什么拦阻，樊振东从善如流地让他扶着墙面缩到墙角。林高远甚至要被那轻柔的动作给安抚，以为樊振东有了那么一刻的神智清明，下一秒就被揽到怀里，还没推开就被挑起下颌，封住了嘴唇。

实在是太糟糕，双腿被迫盘在樊振东的腰侧，alpha喷薄而出的欲望就那么抵在下身，而上身还不得不搭着那宽阔的肩膀。

“嘶。”樊振东倒吸一口凉气，撤开了一分距离，下唇渗出了血，而始作俑者似乎并未打算为此道歉，而是毫不留情地又甩了一巴掌。

林高远的脸色不大好，额上一层薄汗，发情带来的迷乱让他做完这些后已经几乎没了力气，他不愿承认自己的软弱，故而才选择隐瞒了第二性别……

樊振东看着他喘着粗气，却依旧强忍着呻吟开口:“松手，我去找队医。”

扣住腰身的手没有丝毫的放松，林高远稳了稳呼吸，骂道:“樊振东你知不知道你在干什么。”

“知道。”

林高远被突然贴近的气息给冲的有点晕，好不容易拉回来的理智又有点崩线，他没有听过樊振东这么喑哑的声音。

“我在干你。”后背狠狠地撞上床，信息素近乎疯狂地涌动，alpha的强势在这一刻显露无余，樊振东毫不留情地架起身下人的双腿，俯身在林高远胸口上留下青紫的痕迹。

后脑勺震荡的感觉不好受，鼻息间全是樊振东的味道，厚重而深邃，仿佛可以将人溺死。林高远突然就觉得有些无力，他刚刚质问的话现在想来实在可笑。

樊振东就算真把自己办了又能怎么样，告了他吗？自己先隐瞒身份在先。更何况，怎么可能真的就这么给他的人生打上污点。

“唔……”毕竟是第一次，樊振东毫无章法的在Omega的身体上留下痕迹。林高远只觉得痛感从胸口一直蔓延到脖颈，却在腺体处感到了一阵酥麻。牙齿抵在最经不起挑逗的地方轻轻摩挲，林高远只觉得身体不由自主地颤抖，环在樊振东肩膀上的手无意识地加重着力度却也没有能让他停下。

似是不满林高远的反抗，樊振东索性把人翻了个身，伸手就在臀部打了一巴掌。

“嗯啊……别……”弯曲太久的双腿已经完全使不上力气，任由人分开，林高远感到一连串细密的吻自背脊一路到臀尖，激起一阵战栗，最后来到已经水光泛滥的后穴。

羞耻，难堪……怎么都没办法形容此时的感觉，林高远已经被情欲烧上脑，仍是下意识地想合拢双腿，却又被强硬地顶住。练球而生起厚茧的手指无预兆地径自探进后穴，林高远甚至可以感觉到黏腻的液体顺着大腿根流到床单上，被空调风吹凉留下干涸的水印。

“啊……哈啊……”手指在后穴翻搅，另一只手绕到身前揉捏着胸口的两点红缨，唯独不碰已经涨得发疼的性器。林高远忍得眼角泛红，生理性泪水挂在下巴尖上。樊振东捏着他的后颈，让他偏过头来，然后就是落一个深吻。

舌尖扫过口腔上壁，掠夺着残余的空气，缺氧的恐惧让林高远本能地想逃脱，却被摁着后脑继续加深这个不讲道理的亲吻，腰身被另一只手扣住，猛地一沉就感觉后穴被撑开，早已濒临高潮边缘的性器一抖，竟是直接射了出来。

林高远连挣扎都没心思做到，灭顶的快感流淌至四肢百骸。无比的厌恶这样狼狈的自己又贪恋身后alpha的温度。

“太深了……啊……”初尝禁果满是餮足，樊振东掐着林高远的腰侧，次次到底。过分的冲击力让本就打颤的双腿更是发疼，林高远只觉得膝盖磨得发烫，拼命向后躲，却是恰好迎上樊振东肆意踏鞑的节奏。

“啧。”樊振东听着深深浅浅地呜咽，索性把人架了起来，搂着坐到身上。埋在体内的性器顺着移动的方向在后穴里狠狠磨过，逼出一声发哑的呻吟。

“不要……”入眼是再熟悉不过的脸，带着不同平日的兴奋和情热，林高远勉强抬起胳膊挡住已是汗泪涔涔的脸却被扣住手腕拉向一边。

“高远……我知道我在干什么……”樊振东的声音响在耳侧，细碎的青茬扎在脸上是细细的酥痒。林高远甚至没能想明白樊振东到底在说什么就被带着堕入又一层的漩涡。肉刃在后穴里进出，体位让它深入到难以想象的程度。

“要……要坏了……嗯……”顶端蹭过敏感点刺激得林高远向后仰去，脖颈撑出诱人的线条，樊振东眯眯眼吻上凸起的喉结，看着林高远慌乱的表情轻笑一声，沉着下身就往某个刚刚探到的腔室里进攻。

林高远睁大了双眼，过分向后的重心让他没办法使力，只能用手在樊振东后背没轻重地挠着，嘴里喃喃道:“樊振东……不行……不……嗯啊……”

那是再清楚不过的前奏，前所未有的恐惧让林高远不自主地打了个寒噤，隐秘的生殖腔被灼热的性器进入，放大的快感让眼角的泪水加倍地滑落。

“不行……不……”樊振东装作听不见的样子扯过林高远的手往身边一带，就着惯性一顶到底。结开始生成，樊振东感受着林高远的颤抖，轻轻偏过头，对着腺体一口咬下。

“啊啊…………”过度的舒爽裹挟着标记的羞耻与无力排山倒海般袭来，林高远失神地伏在樊振东的肩头，脑海中一片混沌，嘴上说着些什么都不清楚。

结生成的时间很长，一波又一波的快感把理智打得七零八落，林高远攥了攥拳，只想快点抽离，却在一个挪动间疼得倒抽一口冷气。

“高远。”一个吻突然落在眉心，林高远甚至都不敢抬眼望去。

“你是我的。”


End file.
